Call of Duty: (A message from A7X4REVer)
by A7X4REVer
Summary: Please read inside. And I'll show you.
1. Chapter 1

**This... is new.**

**This is, a new world in FanFiction.**

**I'm tired. Of using original content.**

**I'm tired. Of trying to do original but somehow I suck at it. You may say I'm alright, but I think I need some new content.**

**Plus, Ghosts was a mistake. The game was a mistake and they should have ended the series after Black Ops 2. Cause after Sevenfold's Carry On, it would have been a great way to end a franchise. **

**I don't know about Advance Warfare cause I have no intentions of getting the game cause I don't think it'll keep spending my money on each game that comes out. They're running out of ideas.**

**I want to spread influence... cause no matter what I can do, each day I fucking go outside, I say, "Hi" happily to someone, and what I get in return, is a nasty "fuck you" from someone.**

**Wars, economy. Horrifying revelations of news media everyday. Each day I find something stupid cause people want to start something, which PISSES me off!**

**Do I have anger? Yeah. Towards the world? Yeah. Towards the good heart? FUCK NO!**

**Life can be so difficult even when we fight back!**

**Can't I wake up one day and walk out to see a smile.**

**This is facts and truth.**

**Have I lived a happy life? Yeah.**

**Was I trapped in a horrifying experience for 15 years? YES! And I HATED IT!**

**Betrayal... is a common thing... even on FanFiction...**

**Nobel Six, betrayed me.**

**And people I talk to, say fuck you. Like a certain Sonic critic I hate so much I want to rip his guts for someone at least trying to do something awesome even if the person was a beginner...**

…**.attacking the weak...**

…**.why?**

***Chuckles*...**

**I have no idea, why those out there, have such sick pleasures to do something like that... LIKE THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE WHO THOUGHT HE WAS ALL THAT AND A BAG OF CHIPS, CAUSE HE BEAT UP A KID WITH AUTISM... AND NOBODY IS DOING A FUCKING THING TO HELP OUT!**

**Time to help them out.**

**Well... this is where the new idealistic of human reality in Call of Duty comes...**

Call of Duty: Civilized Warfare

**United Nations**

"And that is why we must never surrender our-*"

Then the monitor above the President flashes, goes into static, and then reveals a man, wearing a baseball cap, sunglasses, and a scarf mask covering his nose and mouth, sitting in a chair, clothed in a leather trench coat, black shirt, jeans, and combat boots, knee pads, and gloves. He held a microphone in one hand, and an M92FS in the other, while behind him were to heavily black armored men welding M4A1's.

The United Nation leaders simply looked on in shock.

"Welcome to the real world everyone!" The man cried, holding his arms out, and sounded enthusiastic. "Welcome... to facing the facts."

"Someone turn this off."

"We can't. It's been hacked. We can't shut this off!"

"Best in the world." The man continued. "So you guys can see the errors, of our world. A world, which you refuse to change... even after what Makarov did to this country, you still refuse to set the economy and civilization, into the right. Why? Cause no one in here gives a fucking shit. Cause even you, are controlled by your own selfish greed... and maybe something even more."

"Is this live?" The President asked.

"It is." President Vorshesky said, as he looked on, horrified.

"It's time, for the fucking rich, the fucking government, and the fucking world, to pay for their crimes! It's time, we put the sickos who robbed, raped, and murdered your family, cause they feel like it, to justice! Or better yet. Pick up your gun. And kill them. Take, a flamethrower, and burn the riches money, so they can feel the torment we had to go through, when they stole our money! Make the government pay, for turning on our own soldiers, when they gave their lives to protect the country that they swore to defend, to protect, under an oath... an oath, that the government... would so easily turn their backs on them... well maybe... we don't have to swear under that oath... maybe... we just need to fight. For what we always fight for... our love ones, and to keep our world from dying... from pieces of shit scum, that is trying to suck the life from this planet... don't, let them... fight back, and keep the hope that is still here... there is still hope everyone... it still, has a fighting chance!... don't let it die! Keep it alive... and in order to keep it from dying... we have to fight... this is Jason Matlock. And I will continue until I finish the fight..."

**Channel 9 news**

"_Breaking news of todays story, international terrorist, and former Army Ranger Jason Matlock has continued his war on the Government, by hacking into the network to broadcast a live video of his own philosophy. Surprisingly there has been many followers of his campaign... although there has been no reports of casualties, Matlock is considered armed and dangerous of his recent activities..."_

**Local Washington D.C. Bank**

"Ladies and gentlemen. You know this is a stick up. We don't want anyone dying, so do us a favor, by getting down on your knees and- HEY! The fuck you think you're doing?! THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO HUH?! TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!" Matlock cried as he shoved an accountant to the wall, M1911 pointed at him. "You try alerting the authorities again, I will have no choice but to kill you. And we don't want that. I don't want to kill you. Your just acting so stupid... by the way, can you get that door open?"

"Yes. I'll give you everything here." The accountant said.

"No. Most of the money is staying here. There's just one account I'm looking for." Matlock continued as one of his troops, wearing a gas mask, welding gas bombs and a G36, walked up to him, holding up a small device showing an ID of someone.

"His name is Conner Williamson. A dumbass piece of shit who was a scammer and ripped a lot of people off with investments. I want his account emptied, and put into each of these individuals, who were robbed. Can you do that?"

"Uh, yes! Yes I can!"

**Caimgorms Base, Untied Kingdom**

**Home of the Task Force 141**

"Captain Price." Spook said, walking into the room, saluting his superior.

"At ease lad. We got something new in store... heard of that Matlock fellow?" Captain Price asked, blowing a drag from his cigar.

"Sir, yes sir."

"We've been given orders, to take him out."

**London, UK.**

As he moved towards the vehicle, Price opened the window... to reveal Matlock standing there, pointing an HK USP right at him.

"Hi there." Matlock said.

"Hello." Price replied.

"...Wanna get some coffee? My treat."

**London, UK.**

"Next time we meet lad... there will be no hesitations. You know that." Price said, as he pulled out a familiar looking M1911. "I will use Soap's gun, to take you out."

"Likewise. Next time we do this... game on." And Matlock stood, taking out a ten and placing it on the table, before he left.

**Anyone got anything? Anyone? Huh? Is there anything you can say?**


	2. Chapter 2

…**...*chuckles***

**I don't get it.**

**But no. You... you just, don't, get it. Do you?**

**I wanted to make a statement yesterday... about fucking humanity. About how this world is going down a downward spiral, unless we can still have hope to save it...**

**But most of you were like, "oh why are you being such a dick and throwing Nobel Six under the bus?!"**

…**..**

…

**..on the contrary... he. Throws people under the bus, by putting them to work on shit he won't work on! And if none of you see that, I'll be surprised!**

**Nobel Six starts out as a guy who wants to be your friend, but instead, once he snatches you into his grasp, he begins talking to you rentlesssly on the PM article, until he gets your phone number, and then begins calling you every minute, every day, nonstop, ruining every moment you have when your doing something. Talking to friends and family, going out, watching something, and then during all that, he won't stop bothering you till he gets what he wants. And even when you text him to stay away for a day, he goes behind your back and texts or phones you anyways...**

…**.**

…**. *chuckles* Nobel Nobel Nobel...**

**What's the meaning of his betrayal again? Oh yeah. That. He'll put his fanfic's into your hands... and lets you do allll the work.**

**I know this cause he admits it!**

**He has gotten a lot of people to do his dirty work, while all he does, is sit on his fat ass, watching cartoons, playing games, and other bullshit, while he has his own free will to try to make an attempt, but instead, he fucks it up by not doing it. He stays away from his stuff, and keeps asking for people to keep doing his multiple fanfics.**

**I never ask for anyones help. I get advice. Nothing more. I don't force people to do chapters like how he does.**

**And considering her made middle eastern warfare, I believe tons of help came involved. Not his own work.**

**So... just for that, I've decided, some of the Shadow's I had will be in this Call of Duty fanfic. One asked to retire from this and I accepted her request...**

…**. Nobel Six. However... I planned on killing Joseph Sanders from the original Modern Warfare. And it needed to be done. All you wanted was stuff for yourself in that story. I said fuck that.**

**And I too intended to kill your Shadow as well...**

…**.**

…**. so... for all the bullshit you've done... your out of the band...**

**Johnson's family mansion**

**March 12th, 2017**

**Jason Matlock (Ex-SPC)**

**N.L.G.U.P.**

**Milwaukee Wi, U.S.A.**

Upon bursting in, Matlock and the rest of his crew surround the library/living room, welding both assault rifles, SMG's, and tactical shotguns around the Carlyle family. They were dressed in black BDU uniforms, along with gas masks to protect them from the upcoming plan.

"On the fucking ground! NOW!" One of the crew said, shoving the main target down with his arm.

"NOW DAMMIT NOW!" Another one cried, as they kept their guns pointing at the family.

Matlock walked into the center, M9 holstered as he lung the MP5 over his back, before pulling out something... a gas bomb.

The main target, a middle-aged balding man, nervously held out his hand in horror, as his wife held his two sons.

"You know what this is?" Matlock asked.

"Its filled with VX..."

"And you know what this does right? Why don't you tell us? Tell the world what this shit does? Let, your family know what you do for a living. Hang on. Jake, get the camera. We're going live here."

Jake moves the camera, and places in front of the Carlyle family. "We're on Matlock." He said.

"Good. Here we go. Your name. Robert Carlyle. 54 years old. Married to Linda Carlyle. Age, 47. Two children, Phillip Carlyle, 14 years old. Robert Carlyle Jr. 13 years old. Your kids are what keep you two together, when you both go behind each others backs and fuck another one another. Robert. Please explain the world, what this new VX gas does?"

At first, Robert was defiant, until one of Matlock's members slugs one right in his face.

"You keep your mouth shut, we're going to have to have take drastic measures." Then both Matlock and another member point M9's at the kids. "Unless you have-"

"OKAY OKAY! I'll talk!" Robert said, as stands and looks at the camera.

"What is this shit?" Matlock asked.

"VX gas." Robert replied.

"And where did you get this stuff from?"

"I made it."

"Why? I thought your company-"

"My company manufactures weapons. Chemical weapons for the government."

"And who else?"

"For other countries as well."

"What? Why?"

"Cause they pay me! That's why! They come to me for weapons, for war."

"You son of a bitch!" Matlock shoves his handgun into Robert's face, as he continues, "Lives, are lost because of what you give to them! Why woul-... no... money. It's all about the fucking money... isn't it?"

"No. It's-"

"ISN'T IT?!"

"Yes! It is! Please! Just let my wife and kids go!"

"The broadcast is not over yet. And we need another question."

"Alright, just please don't hurt them."

"Only if you answer our questions... what does this VX gas do?"

"It... it clogs up your lungs. Foam and fluids are ejected from your mouth as you struggle to breathe. It'll cause you to squirm around till your spine breaks. All while your skin begins to melt."

One of Matlock's men quickly pulls the pin of the grenade, and gently sets it down on the ground.

"Thank you for the time Mr. Carlyle. Do us a favor. Get the fuck out of this house. Go to the families and apologize for killing their love ones, and out of this house forever. Move on. Or else you and your family die by the gas. You got that?"


End file.
